No Head For Heights
by huxley
Summary: Sequel to Brass Knuckles. Another Brass short, just because! BS, sort of evil grin


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately the characters belong to CBS. Guess what, I don't care. No, wait, please don't sue me. I own nothing!

**A/N:** Thanks to Melissa C for inspiration. Second-language Speaker here, sorry for wrong wording, typos or grammar. Please R&R.

**Summary:** Sequel to Brass Knuckles. Another Brass short, just because! B/S, sort of -evil grin-

**Rating:** PG13 due to some creative language at the end

**Spoilers:** May spoil the fun for G/S, N/S or whatever slash-Sara shippers. No offence meant.

**

* * *

**

**No Head For Heights**

When he returned from shift she was gone. _Of cause she was gone, darn idiot, _what the heck did he expect? A scent of her was still present in the air, the bed was made, but the perception that there wasn't any further indication that there had been a woman, that _he_ had been with a woman in his house, was causing him a sad smile.

He had been called in early on shift to join his fellow co-workers for a murder-suicide case, so Jim had been too preoccupied to think about things happened in the last twenty four hours.

_Didn't actually know that I would do that. Or that I could do that for that matter. _He mused, remembering her soft skin, her short read hair tickling his face, the exchange of passionate kisses. He never considered himself a one-night (_day_, he corrected in his mind)-stand kinda guy. Jim couldn't even remember having practiced this kind of date manner _ever_ during his thirty something adult life. He pulled a light beer out of his fridge, plunged down on his sofa, switched on TV and sighed.

A knock on the front door made him jump up. With a verve he opened the door. _It's her, she's back _he thought. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, his face full of expectation.

"Hi, Jim". She said.

"Uh. Um. Hi, Sara." His face went blank. Jim was not good in hiding his feelings so he couldn't prevent that Sara became witness of the sudden change of his mood.

"Thanks for _that_ face, Brass." She laughed. "It's pretty clear that you haven't been expecting me." Sara gave him an encouraging smirk. "Let me guess, There…Is…Another woman in your life?"

Jim didn't have to answer that. He just blushed and avoided her inquisitive stare. "Congrats, Jim! I'm glad, that at least one of us graveyarders seem to be relationship compatible. Hey, I brought the videos you asked for, wanna have a look or should I leave?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. I, I'm sorry. Come in. You want something?"

"How about same you have, and some explanation of this new welcome face of yours? I don't wanna pry, but… no, I'm nosy. Tell me!" She demanded following him into the living room.

They were sitting next to each other, comfortably relaxed. Sara used to come over every once a while to watch movies or a hockey game, sometimes they just talked. They were close friends, as close as Sara would allow herself to trust other people. She even had a key, but she always knocked first, checking if he would be home, or not alone for that matter.

They clinked their bottles, quenched their thirst, then Sara said "Well? Are you going to tell or are you just going to stare holes in the wall?"

He knew Sara wouldn't let go, so Jim told her about his interference in that street fighting seminar at his Gym when a trainer knocked out one of his trainees, which happened to be an attractive red haired woman. And how his fists got in close contact with that guy, several times. That he comforted her and convinced her to stay with him and that she was gone when he came home.

What he did leave out though, was the very hot passionate encounter which had left him in a state of permanent aftershock. He didn't mention either this wonderful feeling afterwards, waking up with his arms pulled around a warm living breathing woman. He couldn't tell Sara. _A man my age, having an actual sex-life, I guess, she wouldn't believe it anyway, I can hardly believe it myself. _It was embarrassing enough that she saw him blushing like a teenager when he described the copperhead's appearance. Probably he over-emphasized a bit.

Sara always being the brillant mind she was, connected the dots. "All the way back to stone-age." Sara chuckled. "The cave man strategy! Always does the trick. Bad man hits woman, good man hits bad man, woman gets good man. And she got all of you, right, or should I say _all over you_, huh?" She presumed. "How did it feel?" She looked at Jim curious how he would react to her frank question.

"Sara, please, let's not go there." Jim averted. Yet he felt the sudden urge to change topics but could not prevent from slipping "It…well…it…was…hm…nice."

He suppressed a smile. "Now, Sara, as you are the only one with access to my private life, let's keep it like this. Will you promise, no you swear, that you won't tell anyone! Otherwise I will have you arrested for…for…for yes, denial."

Suddenly he had an idea. "Speaking of denial, Sara. How's your non-relationship with Grissom ongoing?" Jim started teasing her and gave her a dirty look.

She punched him in his belly. "Jim, that's so not fair!" She complained. But she wasn't really angry. She never really told Jim about her feelings for a certain supervisor, yet the detective and people person he was, had figured out by himself.

Before she could give him another blow he managed to hold her down by her wrists. Sara was strong, they struggled for a while. They laughed, when he got her fixed by his big bear hug. Faces were near to each other now. Jim felt her breathing, felt the emanating heat between them. Got hypnotized by the wild gaze in her look. Suddenly confused by the very presence of Sara's warm body and overwhelmed by the fact that for the second time in a day he had a beautiful woman in his house, he followed the impulse and simply kissed her.

Sara didn't even wince. She didn't react, and then when she did, not in the very way he had expected. _Must be dreaming,_ he thought before the last conscious notion left his mind. In fact he felt, slightly horrified indeed, that she answered his longing, _Sara was __kissing_ _him back_. When his grip weakened, her released hand gently stroke his neck, and her pressing against him made him moan, made him yearn for more.

All of a sudden Jim pulled back aghast, startled, holding her by her arms, away from him. "Look, uh, Sara. It's not, I mean. I, I'm so terribly sorry. This, uh, this was not supposed to ever happen. I deeply apologize." He stammered, his face red up to his ears from passion and embarrassment. Unsettled he looked at her, offering her a sheepish grin, carefully watching her reaction.

_Would she be upset?_ _She would have all reason to._ He prepared to be slammed in the face. _Just do it Sara, I so deserve it._ He shook his head in black despair.

Sara remained silent, her arms crossed now, she stared him down with her dark brown eyes. No expression in her face. _Yeah, let me squirm! Let me sweat! Can someone please make me vanish into thin air?_ Jim prayed. "Sara, would you please say something, do something. I cannot stand it." he asked helplessly.

"Guess what? Jim." Sara replied in a surprisingly friendly tone. "At first I'm a scientist, and as such, I needed to know how much of your story would be true. How far you would go with a woman on hand." She gave him a cunning smile now. "I guess, I simply wanted evidence that you could actually do that. Brass Man being the great, yet hidden persuader. You really have it in you." She snickered.

Jim looked at her in disbelief, non responsive.

"Come on, cheer up. It was, how to say, it felt…hm, pretty inspiring. Speaking in technical terms, you pretty much got my body fluids going. You definitely passed, Mister!" she blinked, patting his shoulder.

He stood his mouth open but nothing came out.

"Never mind, Jim. It was pure fun." Than Sara frowned. "No wait, now I get it, let's, um, let's give it a second thought. You giving me the keys for your place, my being attracted to older men, you and me ending up together, kissing, do the math!"

He winced at her comment, lifting his hands in an averting gesture. Sara kept watching him with an intense yet seductive glance, letting him squirm for a while before she continued.

"No, hey, just kidding. We both know better, huh? But, you're actually doing pretty well, you know, with the kissing…and stuff. Thanks for the beer and… you know what else." She laughed at him. "See ya." Pecked him on his check and was gone.

He stood thunderstruck and ashamed as he watched Sara leaving. _Now, what was THAT?_ _Definitely need a cold shower, and a place to duck and cover_. Jim finally felt his brain rebooting in slow motion, yet in his body everything was pretty much in turmoil.

"Bad! Deep shit. Damned! Me and Sara! Kissing! What were you thinking, you testosterone driven moron?" He cursed at himself after he his voice had recovered.

_Although,_ he had to admit, _which is_ _intriguing though, it hadn't felt that bad_. Stop it, old bastard!_ Indeed, it hadn't felt bad at all. _And a whimsical smile appeared on his face.

FIN


End file.
